Dandelions
by Lesmis13
Summary: "What kind of person is Rin? What is his story? What makes him tick? Rei often ponders this when he is certain that his teammates are not pay attention to him, too busy talking about Rin in hushed voices as though Rin is right next to them."


**(A/N: I wrote this story for my friend's birthday. It is not my greatest works, but I like it enough to post it up here. This does not have a specific plot; it is more like a free write assignment. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I am truly sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes (I am terrible with grammar! Forgive me!))**

 **All the characters in this story belongs to Koji Oji and Kyoto Animation.**

* * *

1.

Ever since Rei joined the swim club, the only thing he ever hears from his teammates besides training regimens and upcoming matches is Rin. _Who is Rin exactly?_ Rei is not too sure himself. Two encounters can only tell so much about a person, but Rei knows now that Rin has red hair, his body is lean, and before he swims, Rin snaps the elastic band of his goggles on the back of his hand. And from the conversations that he hears amongst his team, Rei knows that Rin is Gou's older brother and possibly a former friend of theirs. But, those were just common facts on Rin, not necessarily answering who is Rin exactly. _What kind of person is Rin? What is his story? What makes him tick?_ Rei often ponders this when he is certain that his teammates are not pay attention to him, too busy talking about Rin in hushed voices as though Rin is right next to them. Did they realized how ridiculous they were being? His hands flew up to cover his mouth as he laughs.

Nagisa twists around to face Rei. "What's so funny, Rei?" He asks, tilting his head to side, curiousity written all over his face.

Rei waves at him, unable to stop laughing. "Oh, it's nothing. Something funny came across my mind."

"Oh! What is it, Rei?"

The laughter ceases as Rei looks around the locker before coming up with some random joke.

2.

"Are you in love, Rei?" Nagisa asks out of the blue. The two of them are walking to the department store for new pair of swimming trunks. During the last match, Rei notices how ragged his trunk had become and he insists on buying new pair. After all, there is nothing beautiful about torn pieces of clothing.

Rei stops in his tracks. "No. Why did you ask?"

Nagisa crosses his arms behind his backs and moves side to side. He hums. "Just curious." He says in a sing song voice. Rei raises a brow at his friend. "I often notice you thinking hard about something. So, I just figure you are probably thinking about a crush."

Rei laughs, facing burning up. "You are very simple minded, Nagisa." He ruffles his friend's hair before walking up in front. "We better hurry up! Around this time, there is usually a long line."

"Then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" He yells, running up to him.

And Rei is happy that Nagisa truly is a simple minded person because he did not seem to notice the unfortunate blush on his face. Rin is not a crush; he just happen to spark his curiosity. But, from a simple person like Nagisa's standpoint, it is easy to view as such.

He promises to be more careful next time.

3.

Perhaps, it is from all gossiping in hushed voices; Rin did this, Rin did that. Or maybe, it is from all those unanswered questions that swam around his head the moment Rin's name is brought up or when he catches a few glimpses of Rin in their matches. Whatever it is, Rei is happy for it because he finally gather up the courage to say the thing that was always on his mind since day one.

"What's your deal with Rin?"

His team are quiet, staring at him like deer caught in headlights.

Rei pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. "You always talk about him all the time, but you never care to tell me anything about him. I am just tired of it."

"You are right. We never did tell you about Rin." Makoto says after a while.

Nagisa joins in. "You have been a member of this club for a long time and we never told you thing about him. We're sorry, Rei."

Haruka scoots in closer to Rei and rested his right hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you about him."

It is only half way in Haruka's tale that Rei figures that he should go to the actual source to lay these unanswered question to rest. Haruka's story only scratches the surface, only giving him details about Rin from his point of view. That does not counts. So, Rei waits for Haruka to finish his side of the story before swinging his backpack over his shoulders and heading off. He raises his hand in the air. "I have something to do now. I will see you later."

"Are you upset, Rei?" Nagisa calls out to him.

He gives one last glance back at them. "No. I just have to figure something out for myself. I will come to club tomorrow for practice. See you."

4.

After a thirty minute train ride, a ten bus ride, and a three minute walk, Rei is in front of the Samezuka's swim club practice room, waiting for Rin. Truthfully, he was pretty nervous to ask for Rin, but to answer those questions, he was willing to do anything.

"Yo!" Rin greets him. His position is slanted and his hands are in his pockets. "So, what brings you over here? Shouldn't you be with your team practicing. The relay match is in two days."

"I came here to finally bring an end to these questions? I-"

"What questions?" He cuts him off.

"I want to know the whole story, Rin. I am curious as to what kind of person you are." He looks down and clenches his fists, heat rising to his face. He did not think it would be this embarrassing. "Who are you exactly?" He glances up at him. Rin stares at him like he is from another planet. Then, Rin pouts.

"You're really strange..." Rin stops talking. He did not know his name.

"Rei." He spokes up. "My name is Rei."

"Right. You're really strange, Rei." He sits down on the ground, pulls up his knees to his chest, wraps his arms around them and rested his head between them. "But, since you asked so nicely, I guess I will tell you. Come, sit down."

Rei takes a seat on the ground next to Rin. Rei must admit that he is surprised that Rin easily agreed to his request especially from what he has observed from Run in his past encounters with him. Rin takes in a deep breath and exhales. "Just promise me, you will not tell the others. I will tell the others when the time comes."

He nods his head and listen as Rin tell his story. He shares the tale of his journey to Australia, going into great details of how lonely and isolated he felt because of the cultural barrier. He explains his side of the story of the race that caused a lot of tensions on both of their side. Rei realizes after hearing both sides of the story, that it was problem that started from lack of communication. But, it is not his place to comment, Rin and Haruka can figure this out in the future, maybe. Rei only cares for understanding the type of person Rin is as a person.

As Rin wraps up his tale, turning his head over so he is facing Rei now, Rei hums, mimicking the same actions. The corners of his lips curve upward to a gentle smile. "So, all this time, you were lonely." Rin bobs his head in agreement. Rei lets his words hang in the air as he carefully formulates his next strings words. He is mindful of the words he chooses next. After all, he does not want to upset Rin. "You isolated yourself because you were afraid of being rejected by them. You did not want them to treat you the same you were treated by the kids in Australia." He watches Rin, who slowly shift his head the other way so he is looking at the small patch of dandelions growing at the concrete. "Isn't that so, Rin?"

Rin remains silent, bobs his head once before lowering it so his hair is covering his face. He then tightens his grip on his arms, Rin is shaking now. Even though Rei can not see his face properly, he can tell that Rin was crying from the sudden body movement to the small uneven voice saying 'You figured me out, already. I did not even tell the whole story, yet.'

Rei cannot possibly understand it; the way his body reacts on its own as his hand reaches over and pushes a lock of Rin's hair away from his face and tucks it behind his ears. He sees his face now. His eyes are watery but Rin struggles to cry. Rei surprises himself when he finds him thinking that Rin is cute. He surprises himself more so when he leans in and kisses temple of Rin's head so carefully as though Rin will break if he handles him differently. Rin jerks away, instantly slaps his hand over his temple, brownish red eyes widens ever so slightly. Rin opens his mouth to speak but Rei beats him to it. "It's an old remedy, but it is something my parents used to do when I was sad."

"Why?" That is all Rin says. He is confused. Why is Rei acting all to him? Rei does not need to especially all he has done for was being mean up until now.

"Because we're friends… You're not a bad guy, Rin." He turns his attention to the dandelions. "You see those dandelion blooming out of concrete." Rin nods his head. "You're just like them, proving nature wrong, growing stronger each day, but yet they are isolated just like you, Rin. It does not have to be this way. You're here with your friends and family. You're safe now." Rei stands up, pats down his pants, and extends his hand out to Rin, which he takes almost immediately. He pulls him up to his feet. "There is a tale I heard as a child that if you says all you troubling to a dandelion, it will carry it in wind, healing you of your troubles. Perhaps, in the future, you want to try that."

Rin wipes his tears. "Maybe, who knows.I-"

"You do not have to tell me the whole story now, Rin. Perhaps, in the future. After all, I still want at least one question about you in my head."

"You're really strange, Rei."

"So, I've heard."

5.

It takes a while, a couple of months and long emotional talks, for things to actually become normal. They are friends again. No more one-sided conversations in hushed voices, no more unanswered questions, no more tensions, it is just bliss. But, he does misses the conversation that he had with Rin a while ago. Sure, Run does come to Iwatobi often, practicing together and giving tips and pointers on how they should improve their marks as a team, the occasional glances and smiles that Rin will give him are nice.. That is not the same as when he had that private one on one conversation, where they were both so close and had nothing to lose. He wonders if Rin feels the same way.

"Rei, are you okay? Your face is all red!" Nagisa declares. His face too close to Rei's for comfort.

"I'm fine. Hey! Let's practice!" He quickly slaps on his goggles and hops in the pool. Maybe he will do five laps, no maybe ten laps, just enough to calm himself down.

He reminds himself that he really needs to be careful around Nagisa.

6.

Rei expects to celebrate most his birthday alone in his room. Fortunately for him, it falls on Sunday, which gives him enough to sleep in and take care of things he is not able to do because of school and club related work. So, he is quite put off when his doorbell rings twice as it is too early for his parent to return back from work.

He opens the door only to be surprise to see Rin, standing on the other side, holding a small vase of dandelions. He quickly hands him the vase. "Happy Birthday, Rei." He says.

"Thank you but how did you know it is today? I don't recall ever telling you or where I live." He sets the vase on the table.

"I had asked Nagisa about the other time I came to visit and I remember it. I also asked him where you live. You too seem very close." He smirks. "I'm kind of jealous." He teases, closing the distance between the both of them. Rei stammers at a loss of words, face burning. "It's alright though because I get to be this close with you." He loops an arm around Rei's waist and captures his lips with his in a simple kiss. He laughs as he pulls away, taking a good look on Rei's face. "You're really strange, Rei. You know that?!"

"S-so I've heard." He stutters, trying to calm himself down.

He laughs some more. "Thank you, Rei." He says in between his laughter, kisses the corner of his lips. "I have always wanted to tell you that."

Rei hums before awkwardly leaning in to kiss him on his forehead. He kind of misses the sudden confidence he had the last time he did this, but he is fine with being shy . It suits him more. "I know."


End file.
